


Legilimens

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter & The Goblet of Fire - Freeform, Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, connected to a previous oneshot but can be read standalone, watching a movie together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Sequel to 'Protector.' Takes place after 'Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)'.Roman & Virgil continue to watch some Harry Potter movies. Roman keeps on learning. *spoilers for Harry Potter!*





	Legilimens

It becomes an expectancy, without Roman meaning it to be. Sure, they’d started with Prisoner of Azkaban, but he honestly hadn’t expected Virgil to want to continue watching them. So, when the credits started rolling, and Virgil turned to him and asked, “Well... Goblet of Fire, then? Or do you want to go back and do them in order from the beginning?”, Roman had to stop himself from gaping. 

He’d chosen Goblet of Fire, and now, Roman claps a hand to his forehead as they watch the students from Beauxbatons enter.

“We never considered us getting put into other  _schools_ , Virgil! Damn it, that would’ve been fun.”

Virgil grins. “Short decision for you, then. You’re definitely from Beauxbatons, look, they’ve even got blue Disney butterflies.”

“That’s not even a  _thing_.”

“It is, now, I just made it up.”

“And  _you’re_ obviously from Durmstrang.”

Virgil scoffs, and shoves Roman so he almost falls off the couch. “You’re literally only saying that because they’re wearing black.”

“They have your aesthetic, my friend... say, do you think Muggleborns would spread the word about Hot Topic?”

“Oh, shut up.”

But there’s no anger in Virgil’s words, and Roman delights in it, that they can banter without either one of them being hurt. 

For a while, they just watch, Virgil actually being the one who’s the most talkative. Roman listens intently as they watch Harry battle merfolk in the Lake, and Virgil explains how jump-scares work, even on repeated viewings. 

And, when  _Do The Hippogriff_ plays full blast, Roman really does fall off the couch, howling with laughter. 

“Quick, quick, pause it!” Roman says breathlessly, and he points at the screen, arms flailing. “Look, it’s you!”

Virgil squints, and then snorts. “You made me pause it for  _that?_ ”

“But, why, it’s perfect, they’re even wearing your eyeshadow!”

Virgil presses play, but his sarcastic resolve has broken- Roman can hear him giggling even above the music. “I don’t dance like that at all.”

“Aha! You’re implying you  _sing_  like that, then.”

“For crying out loud, Roman...”

But, when they reach the near end of the Triwizard Tournament, Virgil suddenly gets very quiet. The only thing he says is a whispered, “ _Stupid_ ,” as Harry and Cedric grab the cup. And then, again, as Cedric refuses to leave Harry: “Stupid.”

Roman raises his eyebrows. “You know, most would call that brave.”

Virgil swallows. “Yeah. Bravely  _stupid_.”

When the Killing Curse hits Cedric, Roman is surprised to see Virgil actually shiver. Yes, it’s an upsetting scene, but he knows for a fact Virgil has seen movies with a much higher scare factor than this. 

Virgil catches his eye. “Sorry.” He clears his throat. “Just... Patton was right. He- well. He’s a lot like...”

He trails off, and Roman glances back between the screen and Virgil, oddly touched. He can’t think of the right thing to say. Eventually, he decides on: “Hey, I already told you... I’m not a Hufflepuff.”

He means it as a comfort, and Virgil thankfully seems to take it as such. He curls up next to him and laughs, sounding a little shaky.

“Yeah, I know. That’s- that’s good.”

Roman doesn’t remember falling asleep. The last he can properly remember is still being taken aback at Virgil’s reaction to Cedric, and then suddenly, he’s being jolted awake by sudden movement. He groans, opening his eyes to see Virgil standing upright, shoulders high and tense. 

“Do you want some water?” Virgil asks. His voice is high pitched and overly loud. 

“Wha- no! Did you really wake me up for-” Roman blinks, only just noticing that the TV is still playing, now on  _Order of The Phoenix_. “Oh. I’ll pause it for you, if you want a drink.”

Virgil’s mouth opens and re-opens. “That- that’s not what I-ugh. Fine.”

He leaves, and Roman pauses the movie. As he starts to wake up properly, he realises that maybe... maybe Virgil just wanted an out. An easy way to stop watching the movie. But... he had fallen asleep, hadn’t he, so Virgil could have stopped before then, so why...

Roman blinks and stares at the screen. It must have something to do with a particular scene. He tries to think, but he can’t draw a proper connection, still too tired, and Virgil is suddenly back, holding a glass of water with the air of someone being condemned.

He sits next to Roman, back ramrod straight.

And Roman can’t think of an excuse to not watch the movie without possibly embarrassing Virgil. He throws caution to the wind, and presses play. He’ll find out soon enough, anyway. 

They’re thrown back into The Department of Mysteries, and Roman quickly plays catch-up: okay, Sirius’s death is over, isn’t that the worst part done? So why-

Harry doubles over, and Roman feels like a lightbulb just turned on. It’s the scene where Harry gets possessed by Voldemort. It’s probably one of his favourites, just artistically speaking, but now he doesn’t care for that at all. The soundtrack builds as Voldemort chillingly whispers, “So weak... so vulnerable. Look at me.”

Beside him, Virgil actually flinches. He’s set his glass of water aside, one hand reaching up to cover his mouth.

“Virgil,” Roman says hoarsely. He still doesn’t quite understand, but everything within him is screaming to  _help_. “We can turn it off.” 

But Virgil shakes his head, and he exhales shallowly, as the violins swell, and then, Ron and Hermione are there, and Harry’s thoughts are filled with their happy memories-

And there are unmistakable tears on Virgil’s face, and Roman has had enough. He reaches out and turns off the TV. Virgil turns away from him, and he tries to wipe his tears away, as if it’s a guilty act he should hide.

“Oh, Virgil,” Roman says, and he knows that isn’t enough, but it’s all he can think of.

“S-sorry.” Virgil breathes in and out for a few moments, then he finally faces Roman again. “It’s... that bit. It’s- it’s just-”

Roman closes his eyes, and thinks of every time he himself has cried at a move, and the reason why. His heart breaks at the answer.

“Relatable?” he tries, opening his eyes.

Virgil lip quivers as if he might cry again. He just nods. 

Roman is left reeling. He thinks of the power of that scene, the meaning behind it, of love and friendship, and the look Harry gave when remembering his friends, and the hope in the sound of Hermione’s laugh, and Roman tries to get into Virgil’s perspective, and replaces every single memory with all of them and...

He does the one thing he can think of that is right. He hugs Virgil, a flare of protectiveness in his chest, and he says, “Virgil. You’re many things, and  _weak_  isn’t one of them.”

He feels one of his shoulders shake as Virgil lets out a choked laugh against it. “Let’s watch something lighter, for a bit. That OK?”

Roman hugs him tighter. “Of course. Yes. Let’s.”


End file.
